The Rise and Fall of Scarlet Briar
by Yeshua
Summary: The eye knew me, it saw me in my dreams and it had whispered to me, night after night. I can't sleep now. I can never sleep now. A novelization of sorts of Scarlet Briar's life from the beginning to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my interpretation of Ceara's back story, leading right into the birth of Scarlet and beyond. I guess you could call it a novelization of sorts. Enjoy. 

Ceara: 

A scream shattered the silence of the hovel, causing grunts of confusion and fear as my fellow brothers and sisters startled awake.

"Ceara!"

_Ceara? Right...that's me. _It was then that I realized the scream was actually coming from me and not someone else. My hands flew up to my mouth as I mustered the will to stop screaming. All I could see was the red eye. That one red eye that haunted me in my sleep.

"Ceara," The voice said again calmly.

It started to soothe away the panic that had risen in my throat. A gentle hand settled on my shoulder. I looked up and found the dark and concerned gaze of my mentor, Malomedies.

"I woke everyone up again," I stated in a flat voice.

I stopped being apologetic weeks ago, when the dreams first started. Anyone who slept in the same hovel with me were accepting the fact that there may be nights when they got less sleep. I would have preferred to sleep alone, but my mentor and the menders insisted. I suppose when a Firstborn orders something, you'd better jump and do it.

Life in the Grove wasn't fufilling. I couldn't quite figure it out. I guess it was the product of not being one of the Firstborn, or being oblivious like everyone else.

"We will figure out what's wrong with you, sapling," Malomedies assured.

I could see the curious gazes of my roommates out of the corner of my eye. I felt irritation rising in my chest. _Yes, stare at me like I'm a freak. Look at the broken sylvari that screams in the night._ I got up from my bed and stormed outside. My mender didn't try to stop me, which I was deeply grateful for. As the door closed behind me, I took in deep breaths of air. It failed to clear the growing resentment and anxiety in my heart. I started walking around aimlessly with my head bowed. As I watched flowers bloom with every step, I suppressed a shiver.

_Way to go Ceara, you couldn't even bother to put something warmer on? That eye. That red eye. What was it?_ When I told the menders, they waved it off as "residual exposure" to the Nightmare Court's influence. That would be logical except that I haven't been outside of the Grove in weeks and certainly haven't been near any of that cult. I kept seeing the eye day after day...until tonight. Tonight it was starting to notice me. The first night I was actually able to sleep and it gazed back. Before I woke up, it had started to whisper something.

I gazed up at the sky and the outline of the actual Pale Tree. This was the home of my brothers and sisters and it was beautiful and calming. Yet, I hated it. Nothing satisfied me here. It was like being a bird in a cage. More like a slave now that I wasn't allowed to stray away from my defined destiny. Joy of joys. I should have been thrilled that things were arranged from me. No uncertainties in life. What did they call that? A Wyld Hunt? A Wyld Hunt was a important and prestigious thing amongst the sylvari at least that's what I heard. The most famous examples where Caithe and Trahearne who extremely difficult Wyld Hunts respectively.

I wanted my own path. Maybe I would get the chance if I could stop seeing that eye. I stifled a yawn and glanced back at the hovel. I had wandered some distance away, almost up the ramp leading to the upper level of the tree. I had to try and rest. Sometimes I could go back to sleep and not see the eye again. As I shuffled back to the hovel hugging myself with my arms, I thought I felt someone looking at me. I froze and looked around, wary, but not afraid. There was usually the presence of guards around at night, but this felt different.

I caught a glimpse of a tall sylvari in a suit of green leaves that curved intricately around the curves of her body. The soft glow of it illuminated her face and her blue eyes regarded me with indifference. It was Caithe. I wasn't surprised she was stalking about in the middle of the night. I had to wonder why she was here in the Grove, instead of doing whatever a Firstborn did. She was a thief after all. I forced a smile on my face. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to her. It wasn't because I disliked her. Caithe could sometimes come off as intense.

"Can't sleep again, Ceara?" She asked in a indifferent tone.

"You know the answer to that. I take it that you were bored enough to watch me?" I asked sarcastically.

A smile graced Caithe's illuminated lips. Well I could at least be proud of that.

"There's something about you, Ceara. Something interesting, so I decided to watch you for a little while. You know, every so often."

And with that, she vanished into the shadows. _Something interesting, huh._ Did she know how much I wanted to be free? The Pale Tree probably knew. She knew everyone's secrets. I wonder if she herself heard the call: the faint whispering of my name, over and over in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I apologize for the weird formatting, for the life of me, I can't get this to double space like I want to. Well anyways, here's chapter 2. Leave a review if you so wish or simply enjoy. I just like writing about one of my favorite characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Defiance

I woke up later in the day, buried up to my head in my leafy blanket. No one bothered to disturb me in the morning after I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming my head off. They were being considerate, but I knew better. They were afraid to come near me for fear that they too would get the nightmares. And maybe some of them had through the Dream. Who knows. I wish someone had. It would be nice to have a kindred soul to talk to keep from going insane. _Wishful thinking on your part, Ceara._

I slowly got out of bed and ran my hand over my face. I still felt drained from the night before. Actually, from the nights before. What did humans call this? Insomnia? I walked into the hovels shower room and glanced into the mirror. Tired green eyes gazed back at me, framed with tussled, messy red leafy hair. It was starting to lose it's luster. Something that I didn't think was possible. _Well take that Dream, you don't know everything._ I stepped underneath the steady stream of water and sighed. I stood there, letting the gentle stream wash over my head. Today I'm supposed to go see the Mother herself which was a rare occurrence for sylvari that was not Firstborn. It was going to be about my destiny and to guided on what to do about it. Another sigh. Why should I do what a tablet says? I stared up at the ceiling.

Would she even care that I wanted my own path? _What path would that be, Ceara? You can't sleep and you see red eyes in your sleep._ Fuck it. I could do something different if I wanted. I stepped out from underneath the water and wrapped myself in a leafy towel. Humans had a word for what I was feeling: defiance. Did sylvari feel defiance at all or was I just the exception? Pretty sure I was. When I was dry, I slipped into my armor, a form fitting trench coat with buckles placed here and there accompanied with knee high boots and thick gloves. This was my favorite set of armor, it symbolized my status as an engineer in the community.

I was actually considered to be a promising student in the field, so much so that it was recommended that I should go out in the world to learn more. If I had the opportunity to, I would go to Rata Sum even though the asura may not take me seriously at all. I would prove it to them, if only I had the chance. Well, let's not be late. I left the hovel, half closing my eyes in pleasure as the breeze hit my face. I may hate being here but I loved being out in the open air. I walked towards the little seed pod that served as the elevator between the levels of the tree. I climbed in with a couple of sylvari and tried to keep my anxiety at bay. These pods can be a little cramped sometimes and for some reason it made me nervous. The seed pod stopped just under the chamber where the Mother resided and the other sylvari rushed off to whatever simple errand they had today.

With a gentle jerk, the seed pod lifted up to the very top of the tree. The air was sweeter up here, a definite change from the lower levels. I inhaled it greedily, intending to savor every moment. The seed pod came gently to a stop and I took a tentative step out. I took in everything- the stone tablet nestled lovingly by vines, the watchful gazes of the Mother's knights and then finally the Mother herself. She stood flanked by two attendants, dressed in a long silver and olive green leafy 'dress' that reached beyond her feet and onto the floor. She gazed at me, her eyes seeing everything and nothing with a gentle smile on her lips. I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable standing in front of her.

"Come here, my child."

Her voice was melodic and soothing at the same time. I did as she bid and stood in front of her.

"Mother, I heard you wanted to see me," I replied in a hushed tone.

It was hard not to be in awe of her. There was something about the Mother that commanded respect. However, there was a feeling of something I couldn't quite put a finger on lurking underneath the surface.

"Yes, my child. I brought you here to talk about your Wyld Hunt...and your troubles," She replied.

I felt my body tense up at the mention of my 'troubles'. I knew she had heard of my screams and my claims of seeing eyes in the night as I thought. I wasn't quite sure what to say that wasn't already known.

"My child, I have considered your situation and have decided that you should stay here close to home where you can be watched over by our menders."

Her words echoed across the chamber. Staying here in the Grove? Was she kidding? I belonged out in the world, not chained to this reality. I could feel the indignation rising in my heart.

"No," was my simple reply.

The Mother regarded me with an blank expression.

"It is what is best, my child."

There was not a hint of irritation or hell...anything in her voice. It unnerved and infuriated me at the same time.

"Your menders don't know what is causing these dreams and you want me to stay? I'm an engineer. I can find someone to help me figure out what this is or invent something!"

I was whining. Something that would normally shame me if I didn't feel so passionate about the topic at hand. I was desperate to change her mind. The Mother shook her head with a sad expression on her face.

"I can't allow you. I am sorry, but I will not change my decision for now."

I balled up my fist and turned away from her. With purposeful strides, I reached the seed pod and climbed inside. As it descended, I bit my lip to keep the tears from flowing. Every plan I had was stolen me with a simple command. Tears flowed down my cheeks, but I made no move to wipe them away or try to quell the rising defiance in my heart.


End file.
